Angels
by Lady Merlin
Summary: [Castaways of the flying dutchman fic] The world works in mysterious ways. How else would it work, with Angels? Book by Brian Jacques
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is totally random, but here it is. This is a cont. of an already perfect novel, called _Castaways of The Flying Dutchman_ by Brain Jacques. I mean, honestly, the Redwall series was like… waaaay long and I couldn't remember the names, but this book is _**FANTABULOUS.**_The emphasis on that word should show you how much I love it. :D I own no one, though wouldn't mind meeting Ben. Or Neb, should I say. wink

Amy looked at her two little girls. Twins. They sat in the small upper bedroom in a small-but-cosy house, no, home in the small town of Chapelvale somewhere in England. "Mommieeeee! A story!" the two girls wailed in unison.

She sighed and shook her head, smiling. It was late. Too late. They looked at her with huge chocolate brown eyes and the sweetest little pouts on the lips. She groaned fake-exasperatedly. "How can I resist those eyes?" she asked sarcastically. The two girls exchanged a smug satisfied look. She walked over to their beds and gently sat on the chair beside their beds.

"okay," she said, "Here goes. This is a story of when I was a little girl--"

"Oooooh, mommie's never told us this 'un! I can't _wait_!" one girl interrupted, loudly.

"uh huh! I can't wait neither!" the other girl replied empathetically.

"I can't wait _either_, Meg, not _neither_. Now, are you going to let me finish or what?" she asked.

"We won't intercept no more mommy! We promise!" Morgan, the other girl cried.

"It ain't intercept dummy head! It's interrupt!" Meg cried out.

"I ain't no dummy head, you's the dummy dum head!"

"Girls…" was all Amy had to say, and both girls fell silent, looking enthusiastic. "Okay, so one day, me and Uncle Alex were out walking, looking for flowers for our mommy. It had been a cold winter and there were few flowers to be found around the house, so, we decided to go out towards the railway station. We normally never went that far. So wither way, we were walking and suddenly, this boy appeared out of nowhere. Or so it seemed to us. He was tall, like this," she said, putting her hand two heads above hers; she was no longer sitting down. "And he was thin, but he looked strong too. He had blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. They were kind of cloudy, like something was hidden behind them, and at the same time the prettiest blue you ever saw… He was ever so sweet, with his hand touching his hat and a little bow. He and us became good friends…" and so the story went on all the way to the end (A/N: if you don't know I summarize at the end) and she paused a moment. Her girls were hooked.

"And babies, I'm telling you, he did it on his own. It may seem like he just helped us along, but it was him. Uncle Alex is the bravest man you've ever seen, right?" the girls nodded. "Well, as a boy he was the quietest shyest boy you'd ever see… It was Ben, him all along. He boosted all our confidence, and he pushed us in the right direction. He was the one who came up with the clues and hinted them. Baby girls, I don't know if you believe in god, but Ben, he was an Angel, sent down by God himself, to save our little town."

"What happened to Ben mama?" Morgan asked.

"Well, one day Jon and us, we were destroying his roof to see what was above it and we saw it was a bell, a big one and it started to ring. It was an amazing moment, with the roof coming down over our heads and we were covered in plaster dust and debris and this beautiful bell was pealing away with the most amazing sound I'd ever heard, like a singer that had been kept quiet so long and I felt the sound all the way down to my bones and all the way in my soul and I cried that day. I cried so hard for everything bad in this world and everything sad and all the people that had died and I was so sad and I don't know why. I'd never cried for no reason what-so-ever before… It was Ben. Ben brought out the good in me. Ben brought out the good in all of us. I always felt he was hiding something, something so sad, so deep within his heart and there was something dark in his past but he was able to ignore all of that and he saved us girls. He vanished. He never came back. We never heard of him again. No one had seen him. Miz Winnie said she saw him vanish into thin air. I'd like to think that he's my angel. I'll never forget him." She finished off. He daughters looked stupefied.

"Mommy, did ya love 'im?"

"I don't know baby."

"Then maybe you did, right?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you marry him? Why did you marry papa?"

In her minds eye, she saw Jamie, handsome with his pitch black hair and deep green eyes and charming grin. She loved him, that she knew for sure. "Because I knew I loved your papa. And Ben never came back."

Well? Well? Well? REVIEW!!! ELSE I SHALL BE FORCED TO CHASE YOU ALL WITH CHAINSAWS. evil grin (think koala from Disney movie 'The Wild')

If I get two, I shall send in an epilogue. Even if I don't. but whatever. REVIEW!!! The button is easy to press…


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the long awaited (not really, but one can dream, right?) epilogue to Angels. I think I might be ruining it… but heck. Who cares? I own no one.

Several years passed and Morgan and Meg were at university in London and their mum, old now, lived in a cottage home with Jamie in the suburbs.

One day, a new guy appeared in university. He was tall, maybe 6 foot 2 inches and had hot blonde hair that was always in his stunningly fabulous blue eyes. He looked about 14 but claimed (with proof) that he was 18. He was the most charming, sweet person their year knew. He had a huge black dog and he and the dog looked like best friends.

At night, once, Meg asked Morgan, lying in their dorm room, "doesn't he look like that guy who mum told us about?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied, "but he's like, 18. Mum must have met him 20 plus years ago. He should be 38-40…"

"True." And that was that.

Until one day he chanced upon the two girls in a corridor, chatting about class. He grinned sweetly, nothing flirtatious, and walked past. Then doubled back. "Hey. I'm Ben. Are either of you in any way related to an Amy Matthews?"

The girls exchanged glances. "yeah," Morgan replied, "she's our mom…" A knowing look flashed in his eyes. They were momentarily mesmerized by them. He looked so wise, so old, like he had been there since the start of time, or at least sometime long ago.

"Well, help me out will ya?" He pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen and scribbled something down. "Pass this to her. Thanks," and he grinned again and walked away. Both girls stared.

Two days later, the Dean came up on stage and made an announcement.

"Dear students, today, my heart soars with joy, because we are saved. Several months ago, some members of Parliament wanted to demolish our institution and rebuild a government establishment. We needed to come up with money or a good reason to keep this school standing, of which we had neither. Then we got a transfer student, and he helped us raise the money and discovered a species of endangered animals and an entire interdependent ecosystem within our school grounds and he showed how much our students contribute to the community and eventually convinced the members of Parliament to leave us alone. We are saved. Blessed are--"

Just then the clock struck 1, and the Dean stopped.

"Blessed are we to have a student like Ben!" he motioned towards the side of the stage. Nothing happened. "Ben?" no one was there. "Where did he go?" the Dean asked, frantically motioning to confused teachers. Ben had vanished. And much later on that evening, Meg and Morgan saw Ben turn back and wave, before vanishing into thin air. Like an Angel.

When Amy read the note, she didn't know weather to laugh or to cry.

_Dear Amy, _

_Ben here! I know this doesn't really make sense, but well, that's life. You have beautiful daughters and I wish you all the hope, and love, and joy in the world. _

_Love, Ben _

The world worked in mysterious ways. How else would it work, with Angels?


End file.
